


Ageing

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Can u imagine being the only non-imortal in like the whole world your living in, also it ends with a joke about jellyfish, and I think Kevin Flynn feels the same way, and get all fucked up about death and aging as one does, as all fanfictions should, but personally I'm like 'eh whatever', this is considerably less angsty than the tags and summary make it sound, unless you think about it in like a really existential way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "And this…'ageing'. It's harmless?""Well, no...my basic functioning will get worse, and eventually I'll die-""DIE?""No! I mean, yes, if I get old enough I will eventually die, but that's a long way off."
Relationships: Kevin Flynn & Quorra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ageing

He's… going grey pretty early, actually. Not surprising, considering that he individual has been through more stressful experiences than probably the rest of humanity combined. He almost thinks it's funny.

Of course, going grey at  _ all  _ is alarming enough for Quorra, who's been fussing over him like an injured puppy all day.

"Look, I'm telling you, it's  _ normal _ . It just means I'm ageing."

A puzzled expression crosses her face, and she says "I don't really know what that means."

"Okay, you know how my face has a few more wrinkles than when we met?"

"Yes. I thought you just weren't getting enough sleep." 

"Well, I mean, yeah, that's probably part of it. But _mostly_ it's just that I'm getting older. As time passes, we users go through phisiological changes. Totally normal, totally unavoidable. There's nothing to be done about it."

"And this…'ageing'. It's harmless?"

"Well, no...my basic functioning will get worse, and eventually I'll die-"

"DIE?"

"No! I mean, yes, if I get old enough I will eventually die, but that's a long way off." He rubs the back of his neck. "It's an unavoidable part of biological life. It happens to  _ everyone.  _ Er, everyone that's a  _ User _ , anyway. It's part of what makes us Users, Users."

"And that's not… distressing?????"

"I mean, sometimes? It certainly is for some people." He shrugs, "But honestly? Not really." He chuckles, "Honestly, I find it more distressing that you programs  _ don't  _ age." The most  _ distressing  _ part, really, is the fact that he's being actively hunted down by someone who looks more like him when he left home than  _ he  _ does- but he doesn't say that part out loud. "Anyway, we have plenty of time. You don't have to worry about me randomly falling dead any time soon. We'll know ahead of time."

"That's...good? I suppose?" She takes a moment to look  _ really _ confused, and says, "This is really...normal?"

"Yup! Happens to everything organic. Except for like, a specific type of jellyfish, I suppose."

"What's a jellyfish?"

And  _ that's _ a whole explanation in it's own right.


End file.
